


A Gift For Emma

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Older Characters, Omega Dean Winchester, Parents, Sweet, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean and Cas are trying to find something nice for their daughter's birthday.  They want to select something nice, and as Dean flips through a catalog for a local jewelry store, they find what they both think is the perfect gift.





	A Gift For Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 21. I do hope you like this.

**Day 21- Locket**

 

Dean tapped his fingers against the table as he flipped through the catalog.  There were so many things he could choose to give his daughter for her birthday, but he wasn’t sure what to get.  A warm hand slid across the back of his neck before fingers buried themselves in his hair.  He looked up to see his mate standing there.

 

“Find something for Emma yet?”  Cas asked.

 

“No.  I don’t think she wants cat earrings,”  Dean sighed and turned another page.  Cas pulled a chair over and sat down next to him.

 

“Well, we need to get her something.  What about that?”  He pointed to a ring with butterflies on it.

 

“Do you know her ring size?”  Dean asked.  Cas chuckled and shook his head.

 

“No, I don’t.  I guess that’s not a good choice,”

 

“I’m beginning to doubt that jewelry is the right kind of present,”  Dean flipped another page.  This was where the necklaces started.

 

“Well, we can’t get her clothes, not right now.  She’s too far along in her pregnancy for us to choose a sweater or dress, and she’s so emotional that if we guessed at the size, she’ll probably break down crying.  We’ve already bought her a ton of stuff for the pup, so she deserves to have something for her,”  Cas stopped him turning another page and pointed.  “What about that?”

 

Dean slid his reading glasses back up his nose and looked at the necklace. 

 

“Oh, that would be perfect!”

 

“A locket would be wonderful.  It’s pretty and she’d love wearing it, and when her pup gets here, she can put a picture of him or her on one side and on the other side, one of her and her mate.  It’s just big enough that she doesn’t have to put really tiny pictures in it.  What metal is it?”

 

Dean found the description and read it quickly.  “It’s white gold, with yellow gold filigree and a rose gold flower.  That’s a rose,”

 

“It’s beautiful.  Roses are her favorite flower too.  It doesn’t look too expensive either,”  Cas sat back and looked at his mate.  “Do we go to the store to see if they have it there or do we order it?”

 

“I think we should go and get it in the store.  I’m not sure I’m comfortable with something that expensive coming in the mail,”  Dean replied as he slid his glasses off.  He set them on the table and looked at his Alpha.  Cas nodded in agreement.

 

“Yes, you’re right.  We don’t know they’ll insure it, and if it gets lost in the mail, it won’t get here in time for her birthday if they replace it.  Why don’t we go to the store now?  Maybe they have other ones to choose from.  I do like this one though,”

 

“It comes with an eighteen inch chain.  That’s not very long, is it,”  Dean pursed his lips and thought for a moment.  “If we go to the store, they should have longer chains, right?  We can give Emma both, so if she wants to wear it shorter, she can, and then she’ll have an extra chain for another pendant, or whatever.”

 

Cas stood up, picking up the catalog and carrying it over to the island.  He pulled a post it note pad out of a drawer and peeled a piece off, slipping it onto the page before closing the book.

 

“Get your shoes on, Honey and we’ll go now,” 

 

Dean nodded, getting up and shuffling into the living room in his slippers to go put them on.  Cas followed after him, the catalog clutched in his hands.  Once his Omega had his shoes on, he pointed out that he was still wearing his reading glasses.

 

“You might want to take your glasses off, or driving is going to be hard,”

 

Dean snorted and removed them, tucking them into the front pocket of his flannel.

 

“I hate that I even need them.  It’s not fair that you don’t,”

 

“I would if I hadn’t gotten the laser surgery.  I’m starting to need them now though.  Laser surgery doesn’t stop the need for them.  People in my family usually don’t need them until they’re in their sixties.  I’m not there yet, but things are starting to get a little fuzzy close up,”  Cas set the book down and plucked Dean’s coat off the rack by the door.  He helped him into it and then reached for his own.

 

“We should tell Jack that we’re leaving,”  Dean nodded towards the stairs.  Their teenage son was upstairs, no doubt playing video games online with his friends.  Cas went to the bottom of the stairs, leaning on the railing as he looked up towards the second floor.

 

“Jack!”

 

They heard a thump, and then Jack was poking his head out of his room.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Dad and I are going to the mall to pick out a gift for Emma’s birthday,”

 

“Can I come?” 

 

“Of course.  Get your shoes on,” 

 

Cas walked back over to Dean who was waiting by the door.

 

“He wants to come with,”

 

“I’m sure.  He wants fast food,”  Dean chuckled.  Cas grinned.  He knew his mate was right.  Jack came jogging down the stairs and walked over to grab his own coat.

 

“Do you know what you’re getting her?”  He asked.  Cas opened the catalog to the right page and pointed out the locket.

 

“We’re getting her this,”

 

“Wow, that’s beautiful, she’s going to love it.  I still have to get her something.  Do you think she’d like a gift certificate?  I have twenty five dollars and I can get her one to any store,”  Jack looked between his parents, wanting their opinion.

 

“I think you should get one of those universal ones, so she can use it in any store she wants,”  Dean suggested.

 

“Good idea,”  Cas agreed.

 

“Cool, I can do that,”  Jack smiled and opened the door, walking out to the car.

 

“He’s still wanting fast food,”  Dean laughed as he stepped out on the porch.  Cas chuckled as he followed, closing the door behind them.

 

“Hey, Dad?  Papa?  Can we get McDonald’s?”  Jack asked.  Dean smirked at his mate who was shaking his head and laughing.

 

“Called it,”

 

Cas laughed harder.  “Yes, you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. We're off to the next one!


End file.
